Metroid: Extermination
by Zantaros
Summary: This story is about the adventures of Samus Aran and her quest to exterminate her arch rival Ridley once in for all. It's continued from the video game Metroid: Fusion for GBA.


"Samus, don't worry, it'll be okay. Even if the Federation does get here, you tried," The computer nicknamed Adam said to her. Samus frowned at the computer.

"What if they do get here? My job is being put at stake and those jerks don't have the slightest clue what's going on! The SA-X will indefinitely wipe them off the face of the earth!" Samus shouted at the computer.

The SA-X was a living, thinking, virus that had copied Samus at full strength. The lethal virus known as the X had previously infected Samus causing her to lose all of her strength and black out. From this infection inside Samus spawned the creature known as the SA-X. Luckily, a metroid vaccine that one of the doctors found saved Samus and brought her back to conciousness. She was given the Fusion Suit, a suit used as backup when something happened to her previous suit. She then had been given instructions to investigate an explosion in the Biological Space Labs (B.S.L). Research Station where she had to confront and defeat the oncoming squadrons of X.

"It's okay Samus. We'll live through this. Just don't panic," Adam tried to comfort Samus, but she was still aggravated.

"Wait... I have an idea! We could press the self-destruct button and blow-up every last X in here. Even if that would be taking me down, that would be taking me down with dignity." Samus said boldly and the computer was taken aback by her comment.

"No! That's not such a great idea.... Imagine the consequence: the X would still be alive on planet SR388, the Federation would take a huge loss and you'd die too. There's got to be away around this," Adam argued to her.

"Then I've got an even better idea." Samus said, "We could set the propulsion sequence to planet SR388! And then, I could escape from the ship!" Samus exclaimed her newfound solution.

"Then so be it. Are there any objections, milady?" Adam asked, although Samus's mission was clear. She had to set the propulsion sequence coordinates to planet SR388 and activate it.

Samus proceeded with a pristine spirit that encouraged her to finish her final mission. The long corridor seemed like a race to the finish line and she felt as if she were in the lead. She raced towards her final obstacle: setting the propulsion sequence and evacuating. Before her stood the elevator that led to the Operations Room. The warrior stood on the elevator as it carried her up to the nuisance that stood before her. She opened the hatch and hesitated. _Just One more room left,_ Samus thought.

Just as normal, she entered the room and continued on towards her destination. Right before she opened the doorway, an explosion interrupted her. She swung around immediately to see her distraction: the SA-X. It fired a warning missile at her that barely missed her. Samus hopped down and the two rivals engaged a tormenting battle.

Instinctively, Samus fired a warning missile at her competitor. The gnarling SA-X froze in place and simply shook of the ice. _Oh no! Missiles don't affect him! _Samus panicked as the creature took some shots at her. The ice beam knocked her back onto the ground. Samus flinched at the unexpected hit. In fury she shot him with a charged wave beam. Apparently, this was her only affective weapon. She reactivated the charging system and took another shot at her target. The virus yet again fell backwards. It stumbled right next to Samus and gave another hostile shot that narrowly missed her. Immediately, it leaped back up and shot a bluish beam right out from its gun. Uncomfortably, Samus twisted her body in order to dodge the dangerous, condensed beam of ice. The shot whirred past Samus and hit the wall behind her. Samus, who was getting a bit annoyed, decided to go with plan b. She went all out and shot another charged wave beam at him and knocked him into the wall. Silence filled the room as the creature leaned against the wall. The bounty hunter turned around and continued to the operations room. Once more, right before she reached the hatch, a noise interrupted her. Behind her was a giant, mutated version of the SA-X. Samus fired at it rapidly but it simply bounced off of it. Finally, she it him with a charge beam causing it to collapse. From the heap of dead carnage arose a Core-X. Samus simply destroyed it and released the virus caged inside it. However, she couldn't collect the specimen because it phased through the wall and escaped.

_Mission almost accomplished.... _Samus jumped with joy at her very own thoughts. She went into the Operations room heroically and proceeded to the propulsion computers. Pattering filled the room as Samus simply typed in the coordinates that led to the death of the X. A voice boomed through the speakers and an alarm sounded. "Propulsion sequence activated. Destination: Planet SR388." Samus sprinted off at the key phrase. Her life could end if she didn't escape in time. As she continued sprinting through the corridors the voice boomed again, "2 minutes until impact." She rushed through the final corridor that was a colossal-sized wreck. A wave of fear made her freeze in place. _What could've done this? _Samus panicked. The only way for her to find out was to go beyond the hatch and face the tyrant herself. The hatch depressurized, and she stepped through the lingering, gloomy fog.

Nothing was there. All the bounty hunter could see was a massive, glass-like shell replacing her ship. She shuddered in fear as she imagined what would happen to her. In a wild attempt to survive, she turned around and went to go talk to Adam. A low rumbling and a bright fiery explosion was all it took to snap her wits and make her turn right around. A monstrous Omega Metroid loomed 10 feet above her. Acid dripped from its mouth and burned deadly holes in the floor as it glared with its eight eyes at Samus. Complete with two-pronged claws and a thick outer-layering, there was no way Samus could defeat it. Not in her current condition. A sharp pain rang through her nervous system as she was knocked backwards by the sharp claws of the monster. Scanners read that she only had one last bit of energy left. And to stack on top of her fears, right behind her loomed the specimen she had defeated previously. She didn't want to watch her fate... she just wanted it to happen. Her eyes closed as the sound of gunfire was heard. Two more shots sounded out and a battle cry sounded out. Her eyes opened to see a huge surprise: The SA-X was sacrificing his life against the Omega Metroid. It shot furiously at the beast only to make it wail more. It was sliced just like Samus and it returned into is X form. Samus collected the data immediately and felt her energy replenish. Life flowed through every last vein of her body and filled every last crack. She felt as alive as ever and ready to engage battle.

The Metriod let out another screech that pierced the silent air. Samus was left with a minute and thirty seconds to slay the final obstacle in front of her. Determinedly, she stood up and stared the monster straight into its eight beady eyes. Its eyes narrowed and it began rampaging through the whole entire area. Samus swiftly avoided its dangerous claws and kept well away from the havoc and destruction. For a split-second, the destruction halted. The savage realized his target was well out of reach and she was recluse to him. Samus leaped into the air and shot 5 ice beams at his back, but his thick armor deflected it. There wasn't a single scratch on his whole outer layering and she had just revealed herself. _What am I, a Kindergartner? I should know better._ Through her many adventures, there was one thing she had discovered: Every enemy has a weakness. And nothing would stop her to find out the Metroid's weakness. Samus reengaged battle with the beast. His humongous claws were swinging twice as fast as before. She was sliced across the chest again and knocked to the ground. In seconds, another was coming down onto her in order to pin her to the ground. Samus rolled to the side to avoid the giant claws faster than a lightning bolt and there it was. Right in her face was a soft chest, unguarded by armor, and very vulnerable to her gun. She smirked as the animal strained to get its claw out of the ground. One shot to its torso and it went aflame. The creature wailed as it blew into many smithereens. Samus was beginning to celebrate when she realized one element was missing: her ship. Strangely, her ship flew in all on its own, guided by some unknown, mysterious force. There were no questions to be asked.

Samus took off into space and escaped in the nick of time. She lost herself in thought: _That perfect military mind... The wisdom of Adam Malkovich continued to serve even after death. Adam was something special to me, and I had no idea that the computer was really the actual Adam. Until today, I had no idea the minds of leaders and scientists were frequently uploaded to computers. My incredible reunion with Adam may have saved the universe... But how will the beings of the universe view our resolve? I doubt they will understand what we did...the danger we barely averted. They will hold tribunals and investigations. They will hold us responsible. Adam understood this and spoke to me in anger..._ "Do not worry. One of them will understand. One of them must."_ I've reflected upon his words, and I see the wisdom in them. We are all bound by our experiences. They are the limits of our consciousness. But in the end, the human soul will ever reach for the truth... That's what Adam taught me. Just one detail still bothers me. This ship can be started manually. Yet, before I faced the Omega Metroid, theship moved on its own, guided by someone's hands. Is it possible? Adam...?_

"Lady, what's troubling you? You wonder how I started the ship? Just think about it. They lent me a hand..." Adam said to her. She looked up to see the creatures she had evacuated from the base and saved from the X.

Samus was headed to the federation after her confrontation with the Omega Metroid on the top-secret base. Even despite the fact that Adam was reassuring her that everything would be okay, she knew it wouldn't. The Federation had been working on a top-secret metroid project that she hadn't even known about. And now it was crushed thanks to her and the thousands of X that had been littering the base. She would definitely get some heat from her boss, and she wouldn't be surprised if he fired her. Samus scowled in disbelief of the disastrous situation she was in.

Just as Samus had thought, the moment she landed her ship and exited the docking bay, her crimson-faced boss had been waiting to be the first one to 'welcome' her. "Samus Aran! Our specific orders to you were to exterminate the X not the top-secret base and all of its contents!" Her boss raged so madly, that the warrior held a straight face in fear that the mental image of his head exploding from anger would cause her to chuckle. "Adding unto that, the top-secret Metroid project that the scientists were working their heads off on is now gone thanks to you," he growled at Samus loudly.

"Sir, I was just trying to exterminate the X... it was the only possible way," Samus argued.

"I'd put a lid on it if I were you, Samus, because you're just about to be fired," her boss replied.

An awkward silence filled the hallway leaving Samus in suspense. "Well? Get out of my sight!" Her boss spat at her with his settling rage. "Sir, I can explain..."

Samus walked down the corridor in silence. She thought to herself, _you've done it this time, Samus. Although it was the only way, I could've just let those jerks come and get killed by the X. Heh, I'd like to see them writhing in agony. Samus visualized the thought of her boss having a seizure on the floor and chuckled to herself_. "Who needs the Federation anyways?" She asked herself as she paced the hallway towards the main deck. In the silence, all she could hear was her feet clanking on the metal floor. Eventually, she made her way towards the hatch.

Just before Samus opened the hatch, a wailing alarm sounded. The piercing noise startled Samus as she jumped in attack position. She turned around with the noise still pestering her to see a dragon terrorizing the crew. She immediately withdrew her only weapon instinctively, which was an emergency pistol. Since her suit had been left inside her ship, it was impossible to defeat the dragon. It let out a high-pitched screech that made Samus cover her ears in pain. Samus narrowed her eyes and muttered, "...Ridley." The dragon took one glimpse at the bounty hunter and sounded out another alert call.

Samus immediately jumped for cover as soon as the hatch behind Ridley opened. Space pirates flooded the area in response to Ridley's alert call. She dived straight into a nearby ventilation shaft in the nick of time. With haste, Samus put the cover to the ventilation shaft right before anyone noticed. She glanced out from the dark damp area to get a glimpse of the dragonish filth, who was communicating with a space pirate. "I could've sworn I wasn't being tracked!" Samus whispered in scorn. This was already quite an adventure... the last thing Samus could tolerate was an ambush by Space pirates.

Yet again, Samus looked outside to see Ridley nod his head up and down and the space pirates began patrolling the area in an orderly fashion. It almost looked as if the assault was actually planned by the organized formation the pirates were in. She looked back into the black endless vent and cradled herself up in fright. Hopefully, none of the Space Pirates would notice her inside the small, confined area. She thought, _Ridley is still after me... he must still have a grudge against me from what happened on Planet Zebes. I thought I had already killed that screeching menace.... Maybe he released the Omega Metroid after me to keep me from escaping the top- secret base. I bet he tracked me down the Federation from there. Now I'm defenseless, and all that I have to use is this weak, emergency pistol_. She tossed the useless gun into the darkness and a clanking echoed through the vents. A space pirate jolted his head in the direction of the vent. Samus hit herself in the head, and began crawling through the vents towards her ship.

The space pirates took action straight away, and jumped down into the shaft. They followed Samus so closely, that she could feel them breathing right behind her. Chills went down her back with every breath that touched her. Their claws snapped at Samus in an attempt to grab her and bring her to Ridley. Right before she reached the exit, the cooling system activated, and a giant fan in front of her began rotating its blades. Once the blades got up to speed, the gust was so strong that it knocked Samus and the whole mob of space pirates backwards through the vent. To Samus's disadvantage, one direction inside the vents went downwards and pulled her and the hostile pirates into the abyss. Samus grabbed onto the cold metal edge just before she fell down with the space freaks. She began climbing up when a fiery explosion erupted from below her causing her to lose her grip.

She hurtled down the descent screaming as if she just gone down the big drop off on a roller coaster. There had to be someway to break her fall and escape the danger that lurked below. So, Samus straightened herself into a diving position began picking up speed. She narrowly avoided hitting a crate below her just as she landed with a dive roll on the metal floor. In a daze, Samus got up on her feet to look around.

After the warrior came to her senses, she examined the room around her. It appeared to be a storage room, because she noticed crates stacked up everywhere. On her radar, there weren't any signs of life forms left in the room, though it may have been damaged from her downfall. She deliberated, "What sort of creature could take out an entire mob of space pirates?" The sight of the crew of space pirate's carcasses littering the floor made Samus uneasy knowing that she might be on the verge of death. Their pale bodies were an improvement of furnishings though, and the Federaion will appreciate the changes to the musty room. The eerie silence of the room soon became disturbing, and there had to be a logical explanation of the explosion and the dead space pirates. Samus stopped pondering as soon as a she heard movement coming from behind the crates. It didn't seem very friendly, because why else would it be hiding from her.. She began breathing heavily knowing that she wasn't the only being in the room. Laser fire was heard and Samus threw herself onto the ground to avoid being hit. She peered up to see a space pirate fall to the ground in agony. Samus turned around backwards to see who her savior was.

Samus sighed with relief when she saw the security robot. It wasn't her ideal savior, but it'd help her escape from Ridley. Luckily, a computer had been installed into the robot's system. From there, she could access the security cameras, and pinpoint Ridley's location. She typed in the access code and tapped into the security camera system. On the monitor she noticed activity on the main deck. There Ridley was, searching the main deck for Samus, destroying everything he could find. The base's security would soon initiate the self-destruct if the chaos and mayhem didn't stop soon. She had to sneak out of the Federation without being noticed before the self-destruct began. She located the fastest route with the least enemies by tapping into the map. Even if she didn't get caught, it would be really complicated to escape. It was time for those space pirates and that overgrown purple gecko to become space junk.

Our heroine began sprinting down the corridor as fast as she could. Optimistically, she would make it through the main deck and down the passage to the launching bay without any distractions or foes attacking her. Her escape route was risky, because Ridley could possibly notice her as she sprinted through the main deck. As soon as she made it to the hatch, she hesitantly typed in the access code, and it opened up. Adrenaline pumped through her body at a high rate as she ran through the crossfire. Green lasers zoomed past her, narrowly missing her. Right before she made it, she was wounded on her leg. The unexpected shot caused her to collapse onto the landscape below her.

Sneers could be heard from the space pirates as they approached her with their lasers charged. Helplessly, Samus was pinned to the ground at gunpoint. The situation was very fragile, so if Samus even move a muscle, she'd be toast. One of the pirates took a hold of her and began dragging her across the deck towards another hatch. The other pirates followed to make sure Samus didn't attempt anything tricky. Samus's only hope was to cry for help. So, Samus inhaled deeply and burst it out in an ear-bursting scream for help.

To her convenience, a squad of security robots came in to get rid of the menaces. She felt the space pirates grip ease up on her, and she slipped away. The battle was initiated between the robots and pirates. Laser Fire zoomed around the room ricocheting dangerously. With Samus out of the picture, she had an opportunity to escape unseen. Just one small detail worried her... the whereabouts of Ridley. Samus had no time to lose though, because the battle was beginning to become intense. She attempted to stand up, but pain seared through her body. She eventually managed to stand up and escape the battle-scarred room.

Samus limped into the corridor that she had confronted Ridley in. There were no enemies in sight for the home stretch. All she had to do was make her way through the elongated passage and get in her ship to escape. She limped down the hallway hastily and winced as she tried to reach the hatch. It was at least 100 ft. away and she was already halfway there when a robotic voice sounded through the speakers, "Detonation sequence activated. Evacuation time: 2 minutes." Samus panicked and limped even faster than before. A burst of energy seemed to encourage her to reach the finish line. Through all of the commotion, she set aside her pain and concentrated on her goal: her ship. Finally, the hatch opened and with plenty of time to spare.

She limped towards her ship happily but wincing, knowing that she was going to survive the explosion. She was just about to climb into her ship when she heard a familiar screeching from above. The beast was about to stop her, but she boarded her ship. The ship's automatic healing system activated and Samus was relieved of the overwhelming wound in her leg. In addition to that, she had gotten her suit back. Thankfully, she had the gear to exterminate her archrival Ridley once and for all. Before the Federation was destroyed, she deactivated the self-destruct and relaxed.

Ridley screeched at Samus in dislike. He boarded his ship and took off into the blackness of space. Samus attempted to follow her foe, but her tracking system lost him. A telegram clouded her vision with a determined, teeth gritting face. "Samus Aran... I want that dragon exterminated before noon tomorrow or you're fired."


End file.
